


Chakram Reborn: Generation Amazon

by MinderellatheBard1973 (GabrielletheBard1973)



Series: Chakram Reborn [1]
Category: Xena AU - Fandom, Xena/Gabrielle - Fandom, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielletheBard1973/pseuds/MinderellatheBard1973
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle adjust to life in this new Millenium, but they know they can't just go around Sedona trying to help the citizens like they did back in Ancient times. While picking Gabrielle up from campus, they come to the rescue of a female collage freshman who is being harrased by the guy who tried to rape Gabrielle (Abigail) the previous semester. The young woman and a group of other collage women that are being harassed by a group of jocks, known as The Alpha Twelve, ask Xena and Gabrielle to teach them how to protect themselves. It's not Acient Rome, but Xena and Gabrielle train this ragtag group how to fight Amazon style while teaming up with the group of woman, local law inforcement and going undercover to stop the Alpha Twelve's reign of sexual harassment. Later on in the series, this group of women will band together and become the Amazons of the 21st century!





	Chakram Reborn: Generation Amazon

Episode 1: GENERATION AMAZON (Rough Draft)

(Xena and Gabrielle adjust to life in this new Millenium, but they know they can’t just go around Sedona trying to help the citizens like they did back in Ancient times. While picking Gabrielle up from campus, they come to the rescue of a female collage freshman who is being harrased by the guy who tryed to rape Gabrielle (Abigail) the previous semester. The young woman and a group of other collage women that are being harassed by a group of jocks, known as The Alpha Twelve, ask Xena and Gabrielle to teach them how to protect themselves. It’s not Acient Rome, but Xena and Gabrielle train this ragtag group how to fight Amazon style while teaming up with the group of woman, local law inforcement and going undercover to stop the Alpha Twelve’s reign of sexual harassment. Later on in the series, this group of women will band together and become the Amazons of the 21st century! Also, the police chief is linked to Xena (Jessie) past, which will be explained in the next episode!)

Six months have past since Jessie and Abigail accepted who they really are, found the Chakram and morphed into Xena and Gabrielle. Gabrielle has adjust good to the new life she leads. Collage is going great for her. To the outside world, she still is Abigail Covington, the geeky Archeology major who suddenly changed herself and her major to fulfill her true calling of writing and film. Her literary perfessor is in awe by her knowledge of past writers like Homer, Sappho and Sophocles. Her literary professor calls her a gift in the writing field, even starting her own blog online, telling stories of Xena and her past lives and adventures, but not giving to much away. Learning the ins and outs of film is new to her, but the fact that Abigails soul is in her gives her the insight on who she was before. She’s adapted to this new world, but the thrill of adventure and helping the greater good still is inside her. For right now though, she is loving the life of a collage sophomore. She keeps in contact with her sister Racheal at least twice a week. Racheal is happily floored by the change in her sister, though, Gabrielle hasn’t fully told her the reason why she is so different now, but Racheal accepts her sisters new found life. Gabrielle does talk to her mother, keeping her up on collage life, but as far as her father goes, they are still not speaking to each other. She loves her father dearly, but they still don’t see eye to eye on her new life.

Meanwhile Xena is hard at work helping her Aunt Kira train horses. To her, this new life and times she leads is different than the ancient times she once lived in. Signs of Jessie still comes to her, which, she finds fascinating. Both of them are very similar, but Jessie’s feelings show a little more. Since the transformation, Xena has been opening up to her Aunt Kira, who has become like a second mother to Gabrielle and her. Xena’s bond with her family is still strong. Her father has since sold the house and has moved to a penthouse in upper Manhattan to be closer to Beth and Sydney, and he talks to Xena at least twice a week. When asked about Andrea, he just tells people they separated and she moved back overseas. What had happen still confuses him, but Beth and Sydney are there to help him. Beth has started Med School, with the desire to be either a surgeon or ER doctor. Sydney is going for her masters in Ancient history. Since holding Gabrielle’s staff back in the cave, there is something that intrigues her about the staff and Gabrielle’s connection to the Amazons. As far as Xena goes, this new life is great, but the urge to help others still bugs her also.

At the ranch Xena and Kira are in the barn, moving bales of hay. Kira looks at Xena noticing something is bugging her. “Hey, you’ve been more quiet than normal, what’s wrong?”, Kira says concerned, “Are you having those nightmares again?” Xena looks at her and smiles, “No!” she says, “The nightmares are gone. I’m just thinking about things.” “Like what?” Kira says, “Can I help?” Xena walks over to a bale of hay and sits on it, looking out the barn. “The past few months have been different.” she says as she looks at Kira, “How different?” Kira says concerned. “Is there anything wrong?” “No! It’s just that I have to tell myself sometimes that this isn’t Ancient Greek or Rome. The other day when I went to go pick Gabrielle up from campus, I almost grabbed my sword and Chakram. I know that carrying them is illegal, but my instincts still tell me to carry them. Gabrielle also had to stop herself from bringing her Sais to campus the other day also.” Kira looks at Xena seriously and says, “Do you two regret learning the truth about yourselves?” Xena shakes her head no, “NO!” she says, “Before you told us, we had visions of our past. No matter when it would’ve came out, we whould’ve known.” Xena smiles at Kira, “We are actually greatful that you told us when you did, and we are not mad about it.” Kira smiles at her. “There is just a part of us that has that urge to help the greater good, like how we use to.” “Gabrielle has told me stories about what you two did in your past lives.” Kira says, “Wow! You two did some amazing stuff. I just hope you two aren’t struggling with everything.” Xena smirks at her, “No, we are doing great. There is still a lot of Jessie and Abigail in us to keep us leveled out. We just miss the adventures sometimes. Roaming the countryside, battling armies, helping the greater good. We know this era is completely different, we just have to tell ourselves that we can’t save the world like we use to.” “Why don’t you two come over for dinner and we will talk more about this.” Kira says, “Maybe I can give you two some ideas on how you two can, how do you say it, help the greater good.” Kira says smiling, “I’m making your favorite dish!” “The pot roast with those little potatoes and carrots, marinaded in that wine sauce you make!” Xena says smiling as Kira starts laughing. “That’s my Jessie talking!” Kira says. Xena smiles at her aunt, “Jessie is still here, we are just blended!” Xena looks at her phone, “I have to go pick up Gabrielle. What time is dinner?” “Five!” Kira says, “And tell Gabrielle she doesn’t have to make anything. That kitchen is to small for all the food she makes sometimes!” They both chuckle, “Her high metabolism carried over I guess!” Xena says.

Twenty minutes later, Xena pulls up to the campus and turns off her bike. She scans the area looking for Gabrielle and spots her talking with classmates. Gabrielle looks over at Xena and smiles. She says goodbye to her classmates and walks up to the bike. “Hi!” Gabrielle says smiling, “How was your day?” “Great now that your done.” Xena says smirking at her. Suddenly about fifty feet from them is a young freshman girl being hassled by the guy who almost raped Gabrielle last semester. “Don’t touch me!” the young woman says to him angerly. The guy grabs her arm, “I just want to get to know you.”, he says. Gabrielle and Xena quickly walk over to them. Gabrielle pushes the guy, “Leave her alone!” Gabrielle says with a serious look on her face. The guy looks at Xena and Gabrielle noticing her new appearance. “What are you going to do about it.”, the guy says in a cocky tone of voice. Gabrielle punches the guy in the stomach then flips the guy to the ground. She jumps on him and does the pin point to the neck causing him to become paralyzed. He looks at her with fear in his eyes, “I’m going to give you only one warning!” Gabrielle says, “You need to stop doing what you’re doing to all the women on this campus! Got it!” The guy looks at her with fear as blood starts trickling from his nose. “Remember when you tryed to assault me last year! Little did you know it’s on video! The whole incedent! If I catch you doing what you’re doing to any woman on this campus, I will take the video to the dean and have your baseball scholarship yanked!” Gabrielle releases the pin point on the guys neck, stands up and looks at the girl. “If he bothers you again, go to the campus police. If you’re to scared to, come to me!” The girl smiles at her like she is a hero. “Thank you!” the girl says. Gabreille and Xena walk over to the bike. “What you did back there was amazing.” Xena says. Gabrielle stops at the bike and looks at her, “I know I shouldn’t have pull the move on him out in the open, but he needed to learn a lesson.” Gabrielle says angered. “Do you think he’ll press charges?” Xena says seriously. Gabrielle looks at her and smiles, “No, I don’t think he’ll do anything. His baseball career will go up in smoke. Besides, some of my classmates and I from film class arranged cameras in certaint positions on the grounds. There is a hidden camera right above them!” Xena smiles at her, “You amaze me sometimes!” Xena says as she hugs Gabrielle, “Lets go home. Aunt Kira is cooking dinner tonight. We are not to bring anything!” Gabrielle smiles as they get on the bike. Gabrielle wraps her arms around Xena’s waist as she starts the engine and they drive out of the campus.

Later that afternoon, Kira, Xena and Gabrielle sit in the living room after dinner. “Thank you Kira for the dinner!” Gabrielle says, “It was wonderful!” “You're welcome! Glad you liked it .” Kira says. She looks at the both of them and smiles, “Xena has told me that you two miss helping the greater good. I know times has changed since when you both where saving the known world at the time, and I know things are different for you two. I have been thinking and I want to throw a couple suggestions out there for you two.” “Ok, what do you suggest?” Gabrielle says. “Well how about you two joining the police force in Sedona.” Kira says, “They can always use the extra help.” Xena thinks and shakes her head no. “It sounds good, but the thing is, we both don’t like guns.” she says, “To us guns are an easy way out of a solution.” “And sitting in a squad car all day seems boring.” Gabrielle says. “We will find something Kira. The thing is, situations always seem to find us." "Well, I just want you two to find your own niche in this world." Kira says, "How about volunteering?" Xena and Gabrielle look at Kira strangely. "Pick a cause that means something to you and volunteer your time helping people." "That sounds intriguing." Gabrielle says as she looks at Xena, “What do you think?" Xena gets a weird look on her face, "I think I could give it a try." "Good!" Kira says smiling at them, "You will like volunteering. Its not fighting ancient armies or mythical beings, but you do feel a sence of accomplishment by doing this.". Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and smile, "We will give it a try." Xena says, "When I pick Gabrielle up tomorrow, we will find something." 

The next day, Xena pulls up to the campus and parks her bike in her normal spot and sees Gabrielle waiting for her. Gabrielle walks up and they share a kiss. "How was classes?" Xena says smiling. "Good. So, do you want to go to the campus café and see if there's anything we can volunteer our time too." Just then the girl they helped yesterday walks up to them, "Excuse me?" she says, "Abigail and Jessie, right?" They stair at the young freshman, "Yeah." Xena says, "Did that guy mess with you again?" "No!", the girl says, "I just want to thank you again for coming to my rescue. What you did was amazing." Gabrielle smiles at the girl, "You're welcome." Gabrielle says, "Like I said, if he bugs you again, come get me." "Well, can I ask you a favor?" the girl says, "What is it?" Gabrielle says seriously. "I told my friends what happened yesterday, and we herd about your girlfriend training you to fight. We were wondering if you two could teach us some moves." Gabrielle and Xena look at each other smirking. "We could even pay you two to teach us self defense" "That won't be necessary." Xena says smiling. " What's your name?" "Lauren." she says. Xena and Gabrielle turn around, "You know, this could be the volunteering thing Kira was talking about." Gabrielle says. "True." Xena says cautiously, "And we do work out three times a week here." "Listen, I've been thinking." says Gabrielle, "We don't know when Aries is going to show up, and when he does, I have a feeling it isn't going to go well. If we need to leave suddenly, I at least want to leave something of importance here." Xena smiles at her, "Ok, lets do it." she says. They turn around and face Lauren. "How many people are we talking about." Gabrielle says. "Well, there's five of my friends, myself and two seniors." Lauren says. "Meet us in the womans workout room after your classes tomorrow at around four." Xena says, "We'll help you." "Thank You!" Lauren says happily. " I have to go tell the group! Bye!" Lauren appily takes off as Xena and Gabrielle smile at each other. 

\------------------------

The following afternoon, Lauren and seven other young women walk into the woman’s workout room wearing workout attire. They look around and a friend looks at her and says, “Are you sure they said four?” “Yes, I’m sure! I don’t think they would bail on us.” Lauren says worried. “Hi there!” says a voice behind them. They all tun around and see Xena and Gabrielle dressed in their yoga pants, sports bras and sneakers. The group of ladies are amazed by how athletic toned both Xena and Gabrielle look. “Are you ladies ready for the first lesson.” Gabrielle says smiling. “Hell yeah!” says a woman. “Ok, first lets get to know names.” Xena says. “We met Lauren already.” “I’m Bree!” the woman next to Lauren says, “I’m her roommate.” “Jen.” the third woman says, “Ashley”says the fourth woman. “Jade” says the fifth woman, “Rylee” says the sixth woman. Gabrielle looks at the other two woman. “You two are on the woman’s soccer team right.” Gabrielle says. “Yeah.” says one of the woman, “I’m Kendal.” Gabrielle looks at the other woman. “Hello” the woman says with an Greek accent, “Here in the US they call me Ami. But my given name in my country of Greece is Amarice.” All of the sudden Xena and Gabrielle give Amarice a strange smile. Amarice looks at them stangely. “Is there something wrong?” Amarice says in a worried tone. “No!” Xena says smiling, “We knew a woman with the same name, that’s all.” “She was a good friend.” Gabrielle says, “And a great warrior.” “She has passed?” Amarice says. “Yes.” says Gabrielle. “I am so sorry. I hope from your lessons, I could carry on her name proudly.” Xena and Gabrielle smile at her. “I have a feeling you will.” Xena says happily, then she looks at the group. “All of you need to focus on what we are going to teach you.” Xena says, “This is a matter of life or death if ever you are put in a dangerous situation. Do you all understand.” All the woman say yes. “When Lauren came to us and told us what happened we were shocked.” Bree says, “She said you two basically put the Ryan in his place.” Gabrielle and Xena smirk at each other, “Well, I had a run in with him and two of his buddies last semester. Luckily Jessie came to my rescue.” Gabrielle says smiling at Xena, “But now we want to teach those who can’t defend themselves how to. It’s going to be hard work, but if you have the time after classes, so do we.” All of the women smile at each other.

“Ok, everyone ready.” Xena says. They all say yes. “First, we will show you what you will be learning. They are hand to hand combat moves mixed with mixed martial arts. Then we will take you step by step on how to preform these moves.” Xena and Gabrielle get in position facing one another. All of the sudden they start throwing punches, blocks and kicks, blocking each other’s moves, but not hurting each other. They start moving around the room, while doing fighting moves. Gabrielle jumps on a weight bench and does a high swing kick, raising her foot far above Xena’s head. Each woman has a look of shock and awe on their face as Xena and Gabrielle each preform high and low swing kicks and punches. Gabrielle jumps on the weight bench again and just as Xena is about to jab her in the stomach, she does a flip over Xena, who quickly turns around, throws a punch, but is blocked by Gabrielle. The woman cheer and clap as they smile at each other. “Holy shit!” says Jade, “That was fucking awesome!” “I have never seen anything like that in my life!” Bree says shocked. “Amazing.” Americe says in awe.

“Are all of you willing to learn these moves?” Xena says seriously. “Yeah!” They all say with excitement in their voices. “Good!” Gabrielle says smiling. “Now I want you ladies to pair up, pick a sparring partner. After that, we are going to put you in two groups, Jessie will work with one group and I’ll work with another.” Lauren, Bree, Jade and Rylee pairs up with Xena, while Jen, Ashley, Kendal and Amarice pair up with Gabrielle. “Ok, lets get started!” Gabrielle says!!

—————————————-

A couple weeks have past, and all of the women have, in their own way, have caught on to the fight moves Xena and Gabrielle have been teaching them. While some are slower, there is a group that have amazed Xena and Gabrielle with their skills and determination. They watch Lauren, Bree, Jade, Rylee, Kendal and Amarice and in a way, are reminded of the Amazons. The way they caught onto what Xena and Gabrielle taught them and their moves are so reminesant of the Amazons! Gabrielle looks at Xena smiling, “It’s like watching my sisters all over again!” she says. Xena smiles, “They sure are warriors!” Xena says happily. All of the sudden Amarice gets more violent with her moves towards Kendal, “Hey Ami, slow down!” she says seriously.

All the sudden an angry look comes across Amarice’s face and she flips Kendal to the ground. “What the hell Ami!” Kendal says seriously. Amarice looks down at her and gets a sad look on her face. “I, I am very sorry Kendal.” Amarice helps her up, “You are my best friend, and I dishonored you.” Kendal looks at her concerned, “It ok Ami. I know you didn’t mean it.” Xena and Gabrielle walks up to them, “Everything ok here?” Xena says concerned. Kendal and Amarice looks at them concerned, “It’s ok.” Kendal says, “She just got over excited.” “Yes, sometimes I get to involved in what I’m doing.” Amarice says, “I apologize.” “It’s ok.” Gabrielle says, “We just don’t anyone to get hurt.” Gabrielle and Xena looks at the group, “Ok everyone! I think that’s it for the day.” Xena says, “Monday we will work on swing kicks!” 

The group collects their things and works their way out of the gym. Gabrielle and Xena stop Kendal, “Hey Kendal, can we talk to you.” Gabrielle says. Kendal looks at Amarice, “Go straight to our dorm room, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Kendal says seriously. Amarice smiles at her and leaves. Kendal looks at Xena and Gabrielle, “What is it.” she says. “Amarice got a little to violent, is there anything wrong?” Gabrielle says worried. “No, like she said, she gets to into what she’s doing.” Kendal says. “That’s all good, but the look on her face when she flipped you worried us for a bit.” Gabrielle says. Kendal looks down at the ground with a sad look on her face, then back up at them, “I haven’t confided to anyone about this because she’s my best friend, but you two seem like I can trust you” Kendal says. “Of course you can trust us.” Gabrielle says concerned, “What’s wrong?” “When her family came to the US, she was only ten. Our love for soccer bonded us and we were the top scorers for our high school winning championships three years in a row. That’s how we got our scalarships here.” Kendal says. “Yeah, you two are the best.” Gabrielle says, “I watched a few games last year, Amarice has that awesome yell she does every time she scores a goal! I noticed though at your first game last week, she didn’t do the yell, what’s up?” Kendal gets a tear in her eye, as she tells what happened. “She’s always been full of life, the spunk to my seriousness, I made a promise to her parents to protect her and I failed.” Kendal says seriously. “Why, what happened?” Xena says concerned. A tear comes down Kendals face as she looks at them, “This past March on the 25th to be exact, I wanted to go out with a group of teammates and Amarice decided to stay back, she’s not a partyer. I told her I’d stay home, but she wanted me to go out, to have fun. So I went out. I only wanted to stay out for a couple hours, but it ended up being four. When I got home, I noticed the shower was running, I just thought she was getting ready for bed. The shower was longer than she normally takes, so I went in to check on her,” Tears start to flow down Kendals face, “She was huddled in the corner of the bathtub in tears as the water poured down on her. I got her out of the shower, dressed and asked her what happened.” Xena and Gabrielle get a sad look on their face, “She went outside to stargaze, one of the things she loves to do, she only was out for an hour. She was walking back to our dorm room when Ryan and his buddies confronted her! They raped her! All of them!!” Suddenly Gabrielle and Xena remembers that Gabrielle, when she was Abigail, almost got assaulted a couple days later!! A shear look of anger comes across Gabrielle’s face! “I wanted her to go get checked out and call the police. But she refused.” Kendal says, “The next morning I went and picked up the morning after pill and made her take it.” Kendal starts to cry, “I failed her!”, she yelled, “She is my best friend, like a sister to me and I failed her!” Kendal takes a broom and smashes it into a workout bench then she grabs a trash can and throws it across the room. Xena grabs Kendal and Gabrielle and Xena hug Kendal. She calms down and looks at them. “I’m sorry.”, she says, “I, I have to go!” Kendal rushes out of the gym as Xena and Gabrielle look on in anger.

Later on that night as they are laying in bed, Gabrielle faces the wall with a sad look on her face. Xena turns and looks at her, "You have been quiet since we got home." Xena says concerned, "I’m angry too.” Gabrielle turns to Xena and looks at her, “What they did to Amarice is unforgivable!” Gabrielle says with an angered look on her face, “And I was their next target! If you hadn’t of came to my rescue, I could’ve been next.” “Destiny brought us back together. Just remember that.” Xena says smiling, “You want to end this, I can sence it.” “This is not just a random act. There is something going on! And we need to stop it!” Gabrielle says seriously. Xena smiles at her, “And we will.” Xena says as she takes Gabrielle in her arms. “If this is what we have to do right now to help the greater good, so be it.” Gabrielle smiles as she falls asleep in Xena’s arms.

That Monday in the woman’s gym, Gabrielle and Xena go over swing kicks with the ladies. All of them take turns with their sparring partners practicing with determination in their eyes. Amarice stands in front of Kendal and flawlessly proforms a high swing kick, but never makes contact with Kendal. “I want to try that again!” Amarice says excited. Kendal smiles at her, “Go for it!” Amarice stands about ten feet from Kendal, she starts to run and just as she is about five feet from Liz, she jumps into the air and takes her right foot and swings it over Liz’s head. Amarice lands behind Kendal, who is amazed by her actions. “Oh my God Ami! That was incredible!” Gabrielle and Xena walks over to them with smiles on their faces. “Amarice! That was awesome!” Gabrielle says proudly. “Thank you Abigail!” Amarice says smiling. “I hope I am doing well!” “You are Amarice!” Xena says smiling. “We have been watching both of your skills and we think you can incorporate some of your soccer moves into this.” Kendal smiles at Xena and Gabrielle, “Really?” Kendal says. “Sure! Your kicking moves are phenomenal!” Gabrielle says. “Figure out some moves from soccer and use the swing kicks we showed you.” Gabrielle looks at the group, “Ok everyone, that’s it for the day. Don’t be afraid to come in here and practice outside of our lessons.” 

Some of the ladies gathers their belongings and leave the gym, leaving Lauren, Bree, Jade and Rylee behind. The woman walk up to Xena and Gabrielle. “Hey, we really want to thank you two for these lessons.” Lauren says. “You are welcome.” Xena says smiling, “Anything to help.” The women look at each other, “The reason why we all wanted to learn how to fight is that we know what happened to Ami.” Rylee says, “And there is more to this.” “What is it?” Gabrielle says seriously. “Ten years ago a group was started on this campus.” Bree says, “A bunch of guys from various sports got together and created the group, they call themselves “The Alpha Twelve”. They pray on various woman on campus.” “After leaving collage, their younger brothers take over the group.” Jade says, “My sister was a victim.” “So was my cousin.” Rylee says. “They scope out certain woman and assault them for the thrill. When they attacked Amarice, we became scared because we never thought they would attack a female athlete. Then when we heard about Ryan and his group trying to attack you Abigail and how Jessie came to your rescue, we knew this had to end.” “All of the women on campus are scared of the Alpha’s” Lauren says seriously, “We’ve been hanging out in groups, no matter where we go.” “Does the dean or athletic director know about this?” Gabrielle says. “The dean, no.” Jade says, “But a lot of us think the athletic director is turning a blind eye to it because of the donations the school gets to support all of the sports.” Xena and Gabrielle look seriously at each other. “We want an end to this.” Lauren says, “And we are willing to bring down as many people as possible. Can you two help us?” Xena and Gabrielle smile at them, “Yes. We will help.” Xena says, “Let Abigail and I think over some things.” “We will give you our numbers and you text or call us if you hear or see anything.” Gabrielle says, “What ever you do though, do not put yourselves in any type of danger.” The ladies shake their heads yes. “We will help stop this. Just let us take the lead.” Xena says. “What are you two?” Jade says, “Some kind of super hero’s or something!?!” Xena and Gabrielle smiles at them, “No, super hero’s are fictional.” Gabrielle says, “Think of us as warriors.”

The next day Ryan walks across campus, he walks across the courtyard only to see Xena and Gabrielle sitting on a park bench starring coldly at him. He gets a worried look on his face and quickly leaves. Two hours later, he walks out of the school and sees Xena and Gabrielle standing by Xena’s bike, glaring at him with a cold look. He becomes scared and rushes away from them. “Are you thinking, what I’m thinking.” Xena says seriously. Gabrielle looks at Xena, smiles and says, “He is going to be the link on bringing this all down. When the time is right, lets do a little old school tactic on him. Get him thinking a bit.” 

Later on that day Xena and Gabrielle sit on the pourch at the main house. They both grab a beer and have a drink, thinking about their plan. Kira walks out of the house and sits across from them, indulging in a beer herself. “I’m glad you gals found something.” Kira says, “How the self defense classes going?” “Great Aunt Kira.” Xena says, “The group of woman we are training reminds us a lot of the Amazons.” Kira looks over at Gabrielle and asks, “Didn’t you once say you were and Amazon queen or something?” Gabrielle smiles at her, “Yes.” Gabrielle says, “They were my sisters in arms. We were a fearless group. The woman in our class in their own way reminds us of them.” Kira notices something is off with Xena and Gabrielle, “Is there something wrong.” Kira says, “You two have been off the past few days. Want to talk about it?” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other, then back at Kira. “Aunt Kira, how come you have a connection to the collage?” “I donate money to their Equestrian team. Have done so for years now, why?” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and then at her. “We want to share something with you.” Gabrielle says, “We need some advice on how to handle a problem that’s going on at the campus.” “Anything I could do to help. What is it?” Kira says. Xena and Gabrielle tells Kira what is going on with The Alpha Twelve and their reign of sexual terror. Kira gets an angry look on her face. “And none of these girls went to the police?” Kira says seriously. Gabrielle looks at her seriously and says, “When you’ve been violated like that, you feel like no one will help. I was lucky. If Xena didn’t show up when she did, I would’ve been another one of their victims.” Kira gets a shocked look on her face. “That is how we found each other again.” Xena says seriously. “Now that we know what prompted Gabrielle’s almost attack, we want to stop it before any other woman gets terrorized.” “How do you want to do that?” Kira asks. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other, then back at Kira. “We want to do this our way, but our way is outdated.” Xena says. Kira looks at the ground them back at them, “The logical thing would to go to the police with what you know.” she says, “We just want to scope things out before we get them involved.” Gabrielle says. “You know times are different, but if you need to do this, go for it.” Kira says, “Just promise me when the time is right, you’ll get the police involved. They do need to know about this.” “We promise.” Xena says. 

The next day Xena and Gabrielle walk through the main offices of the collage. They come across the athletic directors office, the door is cracked a little and the athletic director, Mr. Nelson, sitting behind a desk talking to a student athlete named Jared. “I hope your group has toned down your activities.”, Mr. Nelson says, “It’s that time of year again when we get our donations from alumni and other people in the community.” “We’ve been laying low.”, Jared says. “Good!” the athletic director says, “I don’t want this getting out at all. Donors find out what your little group is up to, millions of dollars will be yanked from this program.” “Yes sir.” Jared says, “We are meeting in a couple nights at the old library. I will talk to them.” “Good!” the athletic director says sternly. “ I don’t need my star athletes screwing up for a thrill. Just lay low until donations are received. My job and your careers are on the line! If this gets out all of you will never go pro! Remember that!” Xena and Gabrielle looks at each other seriously and then they leave.

Later on that day, Ryan is walking out of the men’s gym with a duffle bag, all of the sudden he is confronted by Xena and Gabrielle. He drops is bag on the ground. “Hi Ryan. We need to talk!” Gabrielle says seriously. Ryan looks at them with fear in his eyes, “Listen, I don’t want any problems!”, he says. “I have to get to practice” Xena shoves him against a wall. “We know about your little group Ryan.” Xena says seriously. “What do you mean.” Ryan says seriously. “The Alpha Tweleve!” Xena yells in his face. “We know what your group does! Terrorizing and raping woman at random!” Ryan tries to run, but Gabrielle grabs him, shoves him up against the wall and grabs him by the throat. “We know about Amarice!” Gabrielle yells at him. “You and your buddies scoped her out and gang raped her! You preyed on her kindness, her spirit, her vulnerability and you damaged her!” “I, I’m sorry!” Ryan says with a scared look on his face. “And then two days later you and your buddies tryed to attack me!” Gabrielle releases her grip on his throat, “Do you have a sister!” Xena says seriously, Ryan shakes his head yes. “Yeah, She’s going to be a freshman here next year.” he says. “Imagine after your gone next year, off to some minor league team, and imagine your sister here, at this school!” Gabrielle says coldly, “Now imagine someone from your little group scoping her out like what you and your buddies did to Amarice and I!! Would you want that on your conchence!” Ryan thinks about the situation and gets a worried look on his face. “Scary, isn’t it!” Xena says, “Your little sister getting raped by one of your buddies! But hey! It’s all for the thrills right!!” Xena and Gabrielle walk off leaving Ryan to think about what he has done.  
\------------------

The next afternoon, the ladies walk into the women gym and Xena and Gabrielle walk in. “Hi ladies! Today we are going do something a little different.” Gabrielle says. “First off, we both want to say that all of you have been doing an excellent job learning the moves that we’ve showed you.” “But now, we want to take it up a notch.” Xena says. “What Abigail and I are going to teach you next, is some old school fighting.” “What do you mean.” Lauren says. “Have any of you every heard of the Amazons of Ancient Times?” Gabrielle says.” “Like the ones in the jungles of Central and South America?” Jade says. “No, I’m talking about the Amazons of Ancient Greece and Rome.” Amarice gets a huge smile on her face, “My Nana talked a great deal about them.” Amarice says, “She said that they were a fierce band of women who could take on armies, had their own tribes and were warriors.” “That’s right Amarice.” Xena says proudly, “Our next lessons are going to deal with the art of Amazon fighting.” Gabrielle smiles at the group and takes her fighting staff out of her bag and unfolds it while Xena grabs one from behind a door. They look at each other and smile. All of the sudden they go into full Amazon mode with their staffs, swinging, blocking, twirling and tripping. Xena and Gabrielle incorporate the fighting moves of today, with the Amazon moves of then. All of the women watch in shock and awe at the lesson being taught to them. As Xena and Gabrielle finish their lesson, the young women cheer in excitement. “OMG!!” Bree says, “That was the best thing I have ever seen!” “Hell Yeah!”, Jade says, “That was sic!” “Amazing!” Lauren says, “You two are awesome.” Amarice looks at them with a huge smile, in her first language she says, “polemistés!” Jade looks at Amarice and says to her, “What did ya say?” “She said warriors.” Kendal says smiling. 

Xena and Gabrielle catch their breaths and smiles at the group, “So, who wants to be a warrior?” Gabrielle says smiling. The woman cheer and say yes. Xena walks over to the closet and takes out a huge sack, she brings it over to the women and opens it. “To be a warrior, you must have a staff.” Xena says as she takes out eight fighting staffs similar to Gabrielle and hers. “These will also give you more strength in your shoulders” She tosses a staff to each woman. “These are yours.” Gabrielle says, “Your staff is a symbol of your spirit, your courage, your strength. Each of you have a fighting style of your own. What we have taught you before, you will incorporate with your staff.” “Why this style of training?” Rylee says. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously, then the group. “We learned that the Alpha twelve is having a meeting tomorrow night .” Gabrielle says seriously, “They might say who their next target will be.” “Abigail and I are going undercover to find out who it is.” Xena says, “They are going to wait a couple weeks before they strike.” “Shouldn’t the police get involved?” Jen says, “I mean we’ve all been affected by them in some way. Don’t you think the police should know what’s happening?” “Yes, they are going to know about this.” Gabrielle says, “ I’ve installed mini cameras at their meeting place. Jessie and I will be hiding and recording it all. If they mention their next target, we will take this to the dean and then the police.” “In the meantime we need to protect ourselves and others from what they are doing.” Xena says, “We were brought together in some way by their actions. Even though the police will be involved, it’s up to us to bring them down.” “Jessie and I were asked to help bring them down. But in order to do that, we need to do it our way. You can walk away now with what we taught you.” Gabrielle says seriously, “Or you can be the warriors that you know you are and stop them before they strike again." The women look at each other excited, “We need to fight! For us and all those that were effected by them!” Gabrielle says excited. “Who’s in! Who’s warrior strong!” All of the women cheer and yell yeah! In her native language Amarice yells “Amazones ischyrí!” Gabrielle and Xena smile at Amarice, “Yes Amarice! Amazon Strong!” Gabrielle says.

_______________

The next night, Xena and Gabrielle are in the old library inside the old AV room with the light at just a dim, so they won’t be detected. Gabrielle has her laptop and the screen has four views of the library. With her wireless mouse, Gabrielle reangles the cameras to get the best possible shot. “I hope I have enough cameras.” Gabrielle says seriously. “Is the mic turned on the main camera?” Xena says. “Yes. Everything is set to go,” Gabrielle says. Just then Ryan, his two buddies Matt and Shawn and nine other guys walk in and sit right in position of the cameras. Gabrielle smiles at the perfect camera angles. In the library, Jared sits at the front of the table. You can tell he is the ring leader of the group.

“Thanks for showing up tonight.” Jared says seriously. “I was talking to the athletic director and he said to hold off on things for a couple weeks. Donations are coming in and he wants everything clean for a bit, any questions?” The group shakes their heads no. “Now, any thought on who’s next?”, says Jared, “It’s been a while, but we are due for another hit. Ideas?” “I was thinking about this one junior, she’s a loner of sorts. She hangs around with a small group that’s been doing some sort of yoga class after classes.”, says Ryans one buddy, “She seems like the perfect choice for our next hit.” “Well, after you three got your asses kick by that one geeky chicks girlfriend last semester, this one better be worth it.”, Jared says as the other guys laugh, while Ryan gets a scared look on his face. “I mean how could you three let a chick just kick your asses like that! Come on man!” Xena and Gabrielle look on unamused. “We had no idea this chick would help out our second target!” Ryans other buddy says. “We were blindsided.” “But hey, have you seen the geek now!”, one guy says, “She is smoking hot!” “Yeah, but she’s with that one chick now.”, another guy says smiling, “That’s a two for one package I wouldn’t mind trying.” Gabrielle gets a pissed off look on her face as Xena signals her to calm down. All the guys laugh but Ryan, who looks very serious. “Ok guys. Lets get serious.”, the Jared says as he looks at Ryans group, “So, this next target, does she have a name.” “Yeah, but first I want to propose something.”, Ryan’s one buddy says, “If you guys think we can’t handle this one, why don’t you come for the ride.” All the guys look at them, “Are you suggesting the Alpha Mega?”, Jared says interested. “Yeah! I am.”, says Ryans buddy. Jared gets a smile on his face, “What do you say guys. It’s been since our brothers before us that the Alpha Mega was done. Who’s in.” They guys cheer and clap, except for Ryan. “So, what’s the chicks name.”, says another guy. “Rylee. Her name is Rylee. She is the perfect choice for the Alpha Mega.”, says Ryans buddy. 

Xena and Gabrielle look at each other and gets a shocked look on their faces by what was revealed. “We can go out the back door.” Gabrielle says, “The cameras are still going. Let’s contact the group and tell them what’s going on.” Gabrielle grabs the laptop and Xena and her sneak out the back way. Meanwhile inside the library, Jared looks over at Ryan, “Hey, what’s up Ryan. You’ve been silent this whole time.”, he says, “Something wrong?.” Ryan stands up and takes off a necklace with the Alpha symbol on it and throws it on the table, "I'm out.", he says, "I can't do this anymore." His one buddy stands up and stairs coldly at him, “What do you mean you can’t do this anymore!, he says angerly then points to their other friend, “We spent a year getting you in here and now you want to bail on us! Nobody leaves the group!” “Well I am.” Ryan says seriously, “I’m done!” Jared gets up and faces Ryan with an angry look on his face “You want out!” he says. “Yeah, I’m done!” Ryan says and then walks out. Jared stairs angerly at Ryan walking out. “In two weeks, we’ll strike with our next target.” he says, “But first we need to deal with the traitor.”

About twenty minute later, the ladies are at the woman’s gym, wondering what is going on. “Abigail’s text seemed important.” Lauren says, “I wonder what they found out?” Xena and Gabrielle walk in with worried looks on their faces, “Thanks for coming at such short notice.” Gabrielle says, “We found out who their next target is.” “Who?” Rylee says, “Anyone we know?” Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously, then at Rylee, “It’s you Rylee.” Xena says. Rylee gets a shocked look on her face while the other women become angry. “They are planning to doing something called an Alpha Mega.” Xena says, “What is that.” “It’s a whole group assault!” Ashley says worried. Xena and Gabrielle get an angry look. on their face. “Ok, this is what’s going to happen. After your classes, come here. We are going full out on staff training.” Gabrielle says, “In the meantime, I want all of you to stick together. Where ever you go, walk in groups. Be alert. Jessie and I are going to the dean and the police with all the video footage we have tomorrow.” “We are going to tell the police our plan on bringing the Alpha twelve down.” Xena says, “Hopefully, they will let us do it our way.” Xena looks at Rylee, “When the time comes, are you willing to play the main decoy? You will be protected.” Rylee looks at everyone seriously, then smirks a little. “If it means bringing the Alpha twelve down, yes. I’ll do it.” Rylee says. 

The next morning, Xena and Gabrielle are walking across campus with Gabrielle’s laptop, “Hopefully the dean is in, otherwise we’ll go straight to the police.” Gabrielle says seriously. They stop walking at look at each other, “I just hope the police will let us handle this our way.” Xena says concerned. All of the sudden a faint noise is heard in between some dumpster. They walk over and look behind it to see a very beaten Ryan. They push the dumpsters out and turn Ryan over. His face is beaten severely and his arm seems to be broken. Gabrielle gets out her phone and dials 911. “I need an ambulance at the south side of the main campus over by the dumpsters. My friend and I found a classmate assalted!” Gabrielle says concerned. Xena and her kneel down and look at Ryans injuries. “Ryan! Can you hear me!” Xena says, “It’s Jessie! What happened!” Ryan opens his one eye and faintly says, “Help me!” He then passes out. “He’s lost concheness! He’s injured severely! Send help now!” Gabrielle says, then hangs up her phone. “Ryan! Ryan! Stay awake!” Gabrielle says worried. She looks at Xena who is assessing his injuries. “Looks like his arm is broken.” Xena says seriously, “Who ever did this, did a number on him. Ryan! Wake up! Help is coming! You need to stay awake so you don’t go into shock!” Ryan opens his one eye and looks at Gabrielle, “I, I’m so sorry” Ryan says as a tear rolls down his face. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other concerned.

Later at the hospital, Xena and Gabrielle sit outside the ICU unit waiting to check on Ryan. Two ER doctors and the dean, Dr. Joyce Tomas, walk out of the ER. “I will contact his parents immediately.”, says Dr. Tomas. Xena and Gabrielle walk over to the trio. “Excuse me, Dr. Tomas, we were the ones who found Ryan.” Gabrielle says concerned, “How is he doing?” The trio look at Xena and Gabrielle, “He is lucky you two got to him in time.” one doctor says, “His arm is broken in three places, he has a fractured skull and he is going to need surgery to repair his eye socket.” “The police are in there trying to question him, but he keeps going in and out of concheness.” says Dr. Tomas. “We make have to put him in a medically induced coma so there won’t be any brain damage.”, the other doctor says. 

Two detectives, Detective Tom McBain and Detective Megan Shaw walk out of the ER room and walk to group. “Did he say who did this to him?” Dr. Tomas says concerned. “No.” Detective MeBain says, “All he kept on saying was he was sorry, then he started to lose concheness.”. The two doctors rush into Ryans room to check on him. The two detectives look at Xena and Gabrielle, “You two found him, right?”, Detective Shaw says. “Yes, we were on our way to speak with Dr. Tomas, when we heard a noise behind the dumpsters.” Gabrielle says. “That’s when we found Ryan.” “Do you know who may have did this to him?” Detective Shaw says. Xena and Gabrielle look at each other seriously.”We have an idea.” Xena says, “Could we meet the three of you down at the station? There is something you need to know. Something that has been going on at the school for a while.”

About thirty minutes later, Xena and Gabrielle are at the police station in a questioning room. Detective McBain, Detective Shaw and Dr. Tomas are also there. “We are just waiting on the police chief.” Detective Shaw says, “We briefed her on the situation and she wants to hear what you two have to say.” Walking into the room is police chief Maria Cortez. She’s in her mid 50’s, around 6 feet tall, and a look as if she was once in the military. She looks at the deceives, “Ok, lets hear this.” Maria says. She glances over to Xena and Gabrielle and looks at Xena with an intriguing look on her face. “Hello ladies, I’m Police Chief Cortez.” Maria says, “Detective McBain and Shaw briefed me on your classmate Ryan and how you two found him. They also informed me that you have some info on something that maybe linked to his assault. Can I get your names for statements?” “I’m Abigail Covington.”, Gabrielle says, “I’m a shophmore at the school.” Maria looks at Xena, “I’m Jessie Pappas-Decker.” Xena says, “I am Abigails girlfriend. I’m also teaching a self defense class with Abigail three times a week after classes.” Maria gets a strange look in her eyes, “Ok ladies, what information do you have that might link this to Ryan’s assault?”, Maria says. Xena and Gabrielle tells everyone about the Alpha twelve and what they’ve been doing, their attack on Amarice. Gabrielle shows them the footage of her almost being assaulted and Xena coming to her rescue. The chief, detectives and the dean, look on in shock. Maria looks at Xena’s fighting skills, then looks up at her and smirks a bit.

‘I had no idea this was going on!?!”, Dr Cortez says shocked. “There’s more.” Gabrielle says. She shows them the footage of Ryan harassing Lauren and how Gabrielle came to her rescue. She also takes out her phone and plays a recording of the athletic director and the leader of the Alpha Twelve conversation. “The Athletic Director knew about this for a while.” Xena says, “He’s been protecting the group to gain donations for the department.” Dr. Cortez has a look of utter shock on her face, “I, I don’t know what to say!?!” she says. “We also have footage of when they are going to strike next.” Gabrielle says, “But before we show you this, you have to agree to let us take this group down our way.” Maria looks at them, “What do you suggest?” she says. “You let Abigail, my group and I take down the Alpha Twelve when they are going to strike their next target, which is one of the women in my class.” Xena says, “You need someone on the inside and we are the best option you have.” “That’s all good and everything, but what if you and your group gets injured.” Detective McBain says unconvinced. “Ten women against twelve, well now eleven star athletes.” Xena give him a devilish smirk, “We won’t get hurt.” she says, “My group is trained like warriors, believe me, we can handle ourselves.” 

Maria looks at Xena and Gabrielle with a small smile, “Show us the footage.” Maria says. Gabrielle uploads the footage and everyone watches as the Alpha Twelve discuss their next target. They also watch as Ryan gets up, takes his Alpha necklace off and says he’s out of the group, and how Jared mentioned getting even with Ryan. “Do you have footage of the actual attack?” Detective Shaw says, “This will prove that this group assaulted Ryan.” “I’d have to go through security footage.” Dr.Cotez says. “We need to get an undercover team situated and ready for their next target.” Detective McBain says. Maria stands up and looks at Xena and Gabrielle, “We are going with Jessie and Abigails plain.” Maria says. Detective McBain and Shaw stands up and looks at Maria shocked, “With all due respect chief, these young women are not trained law inforcement!” Detective McBain says seriously. “Can we step outside!” Maria, McBain and Shaw step out of the questioning room, "Chief, letting these two young women just take over an investigation like this is unheard of!!” McBain says. Maria looks at Xena and Gabrielle through the glass, “They are going to help us.” Maria says, “We will be there as back up.” McBain and Shaw look at Maria strangely, “Can I ask why you are going against police protocol on this?”, Shaw says seriously. Maria looks at them, “Lets just say I have a vested interest in those two.” she says, “Especially Jessie.” “Why?” McBain says intrigued. “All I’m going to say is that I’m an old friend of her family.” Maria says as she walks back into the questioning room. ”Ok ladies, I decided that we will go with your plan on bringing the Alpha Twelve down.” Maria says, “We will be there as back up.” Xena and Gabrielle smile, “Just promise nobody will get killed in this takedown. We have to keep it within the law.” “Nobody will get killed madam.”, Gabrielle says, “If you want, we will talk to our group and have them give you statements on how the Alpha Twelve has effected them.” “Trust us. We know how to deal with this.” Xena says. Maria looks at them seriously, “Ok, tell me your plan.” she says. 

Two weeks have past, Xena and Gabrielle are in the women gym with the group, “Jen, Ashley, what did you find out.” Xena says, “When are they planning on targeting Rylee?” “There’s a huge party going on tomorrow night at Phi Kappa house on the west side of the campus.” Jen says, “Jared wants the guys to strike while the party is going on, so there won’t be any witnesses.” “Rylee, what is you schedule tomorrow evening?” Xena says looking at Rylee. “I will be getting out of a late class.” Rylee says, “I’ll be walking through east courtyard to get to my dorm room.” “Ok, if that’s where they are going to strike, we need to be in position and ready.” Xena says, “The police will be undercover and on standby to help us.” 

Gabrielle looks around at the women with a smile on her face, “Ladies, I know some of you might feel a little scared doing this, but let me just say that the past couple months I seen a group of women who just wanted to learn self defense, become warriors, fighters.” Gabrielle says as the women get excited looks on their faces, “The Alpha Twelve has had their reign of terror on the women of this collage for way to long! But no more! It’s time to take back our safety, security, to take back us!! The ancient Amazons were a fierce group of women! They were sisters in arms. Tribes of Amazons were scattered throughout the know world of that time. Those Amazons are long gone, but today, a new group of Amazons have risen. The spirits of the Amazon sisters of yesterday lives in you! And what ever happens after tomorrow night remember this, you are a new generation of Amazons!” The women cheer and clap in excitement. “To us!!” Amarice says as she walks to the middle of the group. She holds up her arm and makes a fist, “To us! The new Amazons!” Xena and Gabrielle smile at her as they walk over to her, make a fist and wrap their arm in the old Amazon way. “Yes Amarice!” Gabrielle says, “To the new Amazons!” 

The next night Rylee walks out of one of buildings and starts to walk towards the courtyard. She has a wire and earpiece on which is linked to a white cargo van outside of campus. Maria and detective McBain are in the van. “Now Rylee, just act normal, like its any other day.” Maria says threw a mic while watching her on cameras positioned around the courtyard. A text from Xena goes across Rylee’s phone. She reads the message:

“Now remember what I told you. When they approach you, I will send a signal that we are ready to step in! Don’t worry! You got this!”

Rylee smiles, puts her phone away and starts to walk into the courtyard. Jared, Matt and Shawn sit on a bench, starring at her. They get up and start to walk towards her. “Hey there!” Jared says, “Want to have some fun!” “Leave me alone.” Rylee says seriously. “Come on babe! You look like the fun type.”, Mat says as the rest of the Alpha Twelve walk up to them. Shawn grabs Rylee’s arm, “Let’s show you a good time!”, he says as the group forms a circle around her. All of the sudden the Chakram goes flying past Rylee and Shawn and ricochets off the lamp posts and disappears. The group gets a weird look on their face as Rylee reaches into her back pocket of her jeans and pulls out her foldable staff and holds it to her side, not letting the group of guys see it.. “What the hell was that!” Jarad and Detective McBain both say in shock. Maria just sits there and smiles by what just happened. Shawn looks at Rylee and smiles, "Now, where were we!", he says. "And I said leave me alone!” Rylee says seriously. “Hey!” yells Gabrielle. The group turns around to see Xena and Gabrielle starring them down, “She said leave her alone!” Xena says seriously. Jared gets an angry look on his face, “This doesn’t concern you!” Jared yells, “Get out of here!” Matt and Shawn get worried looks on their faces, “Jared, that the geek and her girlfriend.” Matt says worried. “So!” Jared says amused, “It’s three verses eleven! What are they going to do! Yoga on us!” Jared start to laugh, then all of the sudden the Amazons come out of hiding and stand by Xena and Gabrielle with their staffs in hand. The Alphas look at them freaked out, “What the hell is this!” one guys says. Jared looks back over to Rylee, who suddenly has her staff in full view. Jared looks around! “Ok! You want to fight! Alpha’s! Attack!” The Alphas start to run twords the Amazons, but they are met by the Amazons breaking out into full batting mode. Jared goes to swing at Rylee, but she blocks his swing, takes her staff and trips him to the ground, she throws a punch to his nose, breaking it! “Ahh!!” Jared screams in pain! Meanwhile, the Amazons use their training and one by one, they take out an Alpha, throwing punches, kicks, side jabs. Matt and Shawn get scared and start to run, but Kendal and Amarice stop them in their tracks, “You two are not going anywhere!” Kendal yells angerly, “It’s payback time for what you did to Ami!” Amarice looks at them angerly, “ekdíkisi eínai dikí mas!” she says in Greek. Kendal and Amarice swing their staffs into Matt and Shawns faced, causing a gash. They then stand about five feet from Matt and Shawn run, jump in the air and does a high kick causing Matt and Shawn to be knocked to the ground in shell shock. Kendall and Amarice look down at them, smiles evilly and Amarice spits at them, “Vengance is ours!” Amarice says then she lets out a war cry victory. Meanwhile at in the van, McBain and Maria watch as the Amazons fight the Alphas. McBain gets a angry look on his face, “I can’t believe you’re letting this happen!” he says, “Do you know how many laws are being broke right now!” Maria just sits their smiling at what is going on. Suddenly McBains phone rings, he answers it. “Hello!” he says, “What happen! Great! I’ll tell the chief!” McBain hangs up his phone and goes to Maria, “That was Shaw. Ryan has woken up and confessed to everything! The Alpha Twelves whole involvement, the rape against Amarice, the athletic directors involvement, everything!” Maria looks at him, smiles and goes to her mic, “Ok! Move in! It’s over!” 

The Amazons stand around with smiles on their faces as the Alphas, who are battered and bruised, start to pick themselves off the ground. Suddenly six squad cars and a SWAT team pull up, get out of their cars and aims their guns at the Alphas. “All you guys, kneel to the ground and put your hands on your heads! You are all under arrest!” McBain yells. Students file out of dorm rooms and other places on campus to see what’s going on. Dr. Cortez and Maria walk up to the Amazons, “Great job ladies!” Maria says smiling, “Ryan woke out of his coma and confessed everything.” Xena, Gabrielle and the Amazons smile. The Amazons start to cheer at the news. As the Alphas are bring handcuffed and put in squad cars, Maria looks over at Xena and Gabrielle, “Would you two consider join the force here?”, she says, “We need some like the both of you to train in the fighting tactics you used.” Xena and Gabrielle look at Maria, “We are going to pass.” Xena says, “We want to help the greater good, but our way.” “We are kind of like free spirits of sorts.” Gabrielle says, “We do our own thing.” Maria shakes her head yes, “Ok. Well if you ever change your minds, contact me.”, she says. Maria walks over to an empty squad car, gets in and takes her phone out. She brings up an old picture of her and Zara as teenagers and smiles, “Wow Zara! The legend is true!” Maria says, “Your Jessie is Xena!” Maria looks out at Xena, Gabrielle and the Amazons and smiles, looks up and gives a little wink.

Xena and Gabrielle hug their Amazon sisters, “Great job Amazons!” Gabrielle says, “We are proud of you!” “To the Amazons!!” Jade says. The women let out a victory war cry as Xena and Gabrielle smile at them. “It’s not ancient times, but we accomplished something for the greater good!” Xena says as Gabrielle smiles at her. “Do you think we’ll do more of this?” Gabrielle says, “Saving this new world, helping others?” “Let’s just focus one one thing at a time!” Xena says smiling, “Let’s go home!” Xena and Gabrielle smile at each other, walks away from the crowd towards the bike. “I wonder what Kira made for dinner?” Gabrielle says as. They get on the bike. Xena chuckles and looks at Gabrielle, “There goes your metabolism again.”, she says as Gabrielle starts to laugh. Xena starts the bike and they ride off out of campus!!!


End file.
